Audio 49
by paola-enigma
Summary: Post-Second-Curse: Emma vive felizmente en Nueva York con su hijo hasta que, gracias al destino, escucha una grabación de voz almacenada en su teléfono móvil desde hace años que cambiará por completo su vida ¿O simplemente le devolverá la vida que quiere? Podría quedarse en Nueva York e ignorarlo todo, pero sabe que algo está mal, sobre todo cuando sale a colación una tal Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**Aun estoy alucinando conmigo misma. Sí, estaba en clase de matemáticas más aburrida que un mono (lo siento, Emma) y se me ha ocurrido esto que, en principio iba a ser un One-Shoot, pero que tendrá dos capítulos, bastante larguitos, pero solo dos, suficiente tengo con la otra jajaja**

**No voy a comentar nada del capítulo de hoy... Quiero reservarme la opinión para cuando suba la otra historia, que espero que sea mañana como muy tarde. Solo un apunte: Regina dándole un puñetazo cual martillo a Zelena... y mientras yo muero en mi asiento...!**

**En fin, que espero que os guste. Puede que haya errores o incongruencias, es que no la he repasado, ha sido llegar a casa y transcribirla del papel, así que...! **

**Disfrutad (si se deja leer)**

* * *

Enciendo el teléfono móvil y lo desbloqueo con esas cinco letras que nunca podría olvidar: HENRY. Sí, Henry, mi más preciado tesoro, mi única compañía desde que su padre y mi primer amor, escapara antes de que nos cogieran por el robo de unos cuantos relojes caros. Aun me da rabia. Creo que lo quería y él me traicionó de la manera más cruel: en la cárcel y embarazada. Aunque ahora me alegro. Henry es lo más importante para mí, él es mi amor verdadero. Y la verdad es que tenemos una buena vida: me dedico a buscar personas por encargo, y no es por ser presuntuosa pero se me da de muerte. Por otra parte, Henry es un chico muy inteligente y muy sociable, aunque con sus casi diecinueve años sus hormonas están volando por ahí. No tiene novia, o al menos eso me dice. No separa las manos del What´s app y está más tiempo en la calle que en casa, pero bueno, no quiero exagerar, está en la edad. Siendo sincera, echo de menos esa época en la que se metía en mi cama por la noche y me pedía que le leyera una historia del enorme libro de fantasía que le regalé por su décimo cumpleaños. Tengo que empezar a asumir que mi niño se ha hecho mayor.

Pero a lo que yo iba era a darme un buen baño de espuma, así que cierro la puerta del cuarto de baño, enciendo el grifo y pongo la temperatura del agua a mi gusto: 30 grados, ni uno más, ni uno menos. Voy hasta el pequeño armario colocado al lado del espejo. Saco un bote rojo. Retiro el tapón y lo acerco a mi nariz. Manzanas. Me encanta añadir sales con olor a manzana al agua, me relaja de manera instantánea y, extrañamente, me recuerda a casa, lo cual es imposible pues nunca he conocido eso a lo que llaman "hogar". De cualquier manera, yo sigo comprando estas sales todas las semanas, así como una manzana de camino al trabajo. Creo que antes no me gustaban. Bueno, voy a dejar las reflexiones y a meterme en el agua espumosa y humeante. Ha sido un día duro y ahora que Henry se ha dormido, quiero aprovechar.

Así que apago las luces, enciendo unas pocas velas y me miro en el espejo. Me hago una coleta y me quedo mirando el pequeño dibujo que ocupa el espacio situado bajo mi oreja derecha: una suave pluma en tonos negros y azules. Cada vez que lo veo trato de recordar el momento en el que me lo tatué, pero me es imposible, lo llevo en la piel desde… siempre, pero no se por qué ni cuando decidí hacerlo. Claramente no fue por Neal, no me recuerda a él al observarlo pero… aggg, no se a quién me recuerda, odio esta sensación.

Me meto rápidamente en el agua, no sin antes elegir en el reproductor de música la banda sonora de Frozen. "No te juzgues, Swan, es una película preciosa, de Disney y para niños de diez años, pero preciosa, no saldrá de aquí". "Claro que no, estás hablando contigo misma. Calla y entra en la bañera de una vez". Introduzco un pie en el agua tibia. Me acomodo colocando los brazos en los laterales de porcelana y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Qué placer!". Cojo el teléfono y pulso la tecla de reproducción aleatoria, odio saber que canción va a sonar después, aunque teniendo unas tres mil canciones…

Cierro pacíficamente los ojos mientras la música invade mis oídos y las manzanas acarician mi olfato. Me siento en el cielo. No hay nada mejor que esto a la una de la madrugada cuando en la calle los termómetros marcan diez grados bajo cero.

La verdad es que no se que canciones han sonado, he perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared: la una y veinte. Solo llevo aquí veinte minutos así que puedo estar al menos otros veinte hasta que el agua se congele. Vuelvo a mi posición inicial. Ahora si soy consciente de la música que suena, un bello dúo de piano y cello de lo que posiblemente sea el invierno de Vivaldi. Cierro los ojos y entro en éxtasis de nuevo.

De repente todo se vuelve confuso: la pieza llega a su fin y mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas cuando lo que empieza a sonar en mi teléfono es, ni más ni menos, que mi voz. Tiene un tono preocupado y muy alterado. El problema es que no se cuando grabé esto, es más, estoy segura de que nunca:

_Soy Emma Swan. Sí, tú, te estás escuchando a ti misma. Sé que no recuerdas nada y que esto es muy extraño, pero es real._

_Dios, no se com explicarlo todo en unos minutos. Estoy en mi escarabajo amarillo, conduciendo hasta el borde de StoryBrooke, Maine. No pierdas el tiempo buscando en los mapas, no aparece. Sigue tu instinto, sabes que es una de tus mejores cualidades._

_Espero que no se me haya ocurrido la genial idea de cambiar de móvil sin antes mirar todos los archivos, aunque si estás escuchando esto, obviamente no lo he hecho, digo has hecho… Bueno da igual. Acabo de prometerle a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida que nunca intentaría regresar, pero no puedo cumplirlo. _

_En este momento Henry tiene trece años, así que calcula. Que haya sido un año como mucho, por favor._

_Te estarás preguntando quien es esa persona tan especial. Pues hablo de… ufff! La persona más cabezota, descarada, desafiante, poderosa, amable, cariñosa y sexy, sobre todo sexy, del mundo. Porque si, querida Emma Swan, has encontrado el amor de nuevo, y lo has hecho de la manera más inesperada que te puedas imaginar._

_Lo primero que tengo que decirte es que eres la sheriff de la ciudad, y trabajas para tu pareja, quien resulta ser la alcaldesa y la Reina Malvada de BlancaNieves. Lo se, lo se, esto si que no te lo esperabas, pero ya se te aclarará todo cuando la encuentres._

_El caso es que voy sola hablando como una loca por el manos libres para grabarte esto, pero tienes que volver, necesito estar con mi familia, porque ¡adivina! También tenemos padres._

_La cuestión es que tienes que encontrar a Regina. Espero que esté bien._

_Te lo digo, Swan, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. La amo con locura, y ella a mí. Nunca he disfrutado tanto en la cama ni en ningún sitio. No puedes imaginar lo que es simplemente quedarte dormida en sus brazos._

_Así que coge tus cosas y en este instante y mueve ese bonito culo que más te vale haber cuidado._

_Vamos, después de escucharme hablar durante un rato, espero que me creas. Te prometo que lo vas a comprender todo cuando estés con Regina y te plante un buen beso. ¡Que labios! No te imaginas lo que te vas a agradecer el haber pensado en grabar esto porque ninguno de los habitantes de StoryBrooke puede salir de aquí excepto Henry y yo._

_Aun no se como vamos a hacer para recuperar la memoria de tu hijo, pero seguro que se os ocurre algo, lo importante es que tú recuerdes._

_No seas tan cabezota como yo y créeme, soy tú, tú eres yo, somos la jodida salvadora. Empieza a hacer tu trabajo._

_Ya veo a Regina en la línea divisoria del pueblo o sea que no me queda mucho tiempo. Me ha hecho prometer, como ya te he dicho, que no haría nada para intentar volver, por eso va a darnos nuevos recuerdos. Se supone que estoy en peligro. La Bruja Malvada del Oeste, sí, has oído bien, va tras de mí porque su único objetivo en la vida es quitarle todo a nuestra chica, y al parecer, soy la razón de su felicidad plena y quiere destruirme. Me suele pasar a menudo, tranquila. Lo bueno es que ella no puede salir del pueblo, así que mientras estés fuera de él, estás a salvo._

_Pero no puedo permitirlo, Regina es el amor de mi vida y la necesito como necesito respirar, así que no hay otra opción. No tengo ni idea de como estarán las cosas cando llegues, pero ten mucho cuidado y recuerda: búscala, ella es tu luz._

Estoy tiritando. El agua está helada. Debo de haber estado quieta después de que terminase la grabación como media hora. Las canciones se siguen sucediendo y yo no entiendo nada. Esa voz era la mía, eso seguro. Definitivamente soy yo pero… ¿cómo? Y de acuerdo con lo que he… ha dicho, han pasado cinco años desde esa grabación. ¿StoryBrooke? ¿Regina? ¿Padres? Joder, necesito salir del agua. Me pongo el pijama y, sin hacer ruido, me meto en la cama con el móvil y los cascos. Tengo que escuchar eso de nuevo.

Es la tercera vez que reproduzco esos siete minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos de mi propia voz hablando acerca de una vida que ni siquiera me suena. Cada vez entiendo todo menos.

Voy a averiguar que está pasando, no soy una persona que se conforma.

Me levanto de la cama y le escribo una nota a Henry, mañana es sábado así que tendrá planes y no se extrañará cuando lea que tengo un caso importante fuera de la ciudad.

Abro mi armario en silencio y elijo unos vaqueros ajustados, unas botas marrones y una básica blanca. También me pongo un jersey por encima. Justo cuando voy a cerrar las puertas, veo un destello rojo en el fondo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una chaqueta de cuero roja, pero me encanta, así que también me la llevo.

Dejo un beso en la frente de Henry, sé que ya es muy mayor, pero no me importa. Coloco la nota en su mesilla, cojo las llaves del coche y dinero y salgo casi corriendo. Tengo que solucionar esto ya.

Sentada en mi preciosidad amarilla, introduzco las llaves en la ranura y el motor se queja. Me abrocho el cinturón y me agarro fuertemente al volante. Empiezo a moverme pero… ¿hacia adonde? Me digo a mí misma que yo misma me dije (ay, qué lío) que confiara en mi instinto. Así que eso voy a hacer. Que dolor de cabeza.

Unas horas después me encuentro en alguna carretera secundaria de Maine con rumbo a ninguna parte. No tengo ni idea de cómo he llegado aquí, pero desde que me desvié de la carretera principal no he visto ningún coche. De repente necesito frenar en seco pues una oleada de lo que me ha parecido una corriente eléctrica me ha atravesado el cuerpo. Cuando consigo recuperarme observo a mi alrededor. Me encuentro con un espantoso bosque de árboles muertos y un cielo prácticamente negro, demasiado para estar amaneciendo. Siento un golpe en la parte trasera del coche. Miro asustada por el espejillo y lo que veo me horroriza: una especie de ser con alas y cara de mono intenta romper los cristales con sus garras. Sin pensarlo arranco el coche y me adentro en este extraño lugar. Desvío la vista por última vez al espejo y solo alcanzo a ver una señal en verde: StoryBrooke. Esto se está haciendo demasiado real. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral. Parece que la criatura no me persigue así que aparco a mi pequeño en lo que parece ser la calle principal de este pueblo.

Regina. Ese nombre no para de venir a mi cabeza. Según yo o… lo que sea, es mi pareja y tengo que encontrarla. Me está dando miedito todo. Espera.

"¿¡Qué coño era eso que se ha pegado a mi coche!?"

Comienzo a caminar hacia lo que parece ser el ayuntamiento. Toda la estancia se encuentra vacía y en penumbra. No escucho ni un ruido. Saco la pistola que siempre llevo guardada en el maletero y me dirijo hacia donde veo un poco de luz, la cual se escapa de una puerta entreabierta. Me acerco despacio y miro en el interior. Puedo ver a una mujer morena vestida de negro limpiando el suelo de rodillas. Entro con sigilo y me aseguro de cerrar la puerta y de que no haya nadie más. Me aproximo a la mujer y le toco el hombro, provocando que se gire sobresaltada sin mirarme.

-Lo siento.- me dice.

Me pongo de rodillas ante ella y coloco las manos en sus hombros. No levanta la cabeza así que le obligo a hacerlo. Me mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Me resulta muy familiar.

-¿Emma?

Joder, esto no me lo esperaba. Se echa desesperadamente a mis brazos y llora en mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente. No tengo ni idea de quien es, pero por alguna razón, también la abrazo.

-Has vuelto.- coge mi cara entre sus manos y la verdad es que me siento de lo más reconfortada.

-Yo… lo siento pero no se quien eres.

-Regina te dijo que no volvieras. No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Esa Regina otra vez. Gracias a la cara que debo tener, la mujer sigue explicando.

-Me llamo Mary Margaret, aunque en mi mundo me conocen como BlancaNieves.- ahora mi cara si que tiene que estar para hacerle una foto.- Tranquila, tranquila. He sido demasiado brusca. Vamos a empezar porque soy tu madre.- ahora si que lo ha arreglado.

-¿Mi… mi madre?- asiente sonriendo.- Pero ¿qué tienes? Dos o tres años menos que yo.- me levanto.- Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No, no. Por favor. Es solo que aquí el tiempo lleva parado durante años, justo desde que te fuiste.- también se levanta y me coge las manos.- Tienes que salvar a Regina, y tienes que hacerlo pronto.- frunzo el ceño esperando una explicación pues. Inexplicablemente, mi corazón se ha acelerado al intuir que Regina está en peligro. Vamos Swan, no sabes ni quien es. Me sacan de mis pensamientos.- Venga. Tienes que ir a su casa. Lleva allí recluida por lo menos tres años, y no se en que condiciones. Al no poder quitarle lo que más quería ya que Henry y tú os fuisteis, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerla sufrir directamente. No tiene magia, no tiene esperanza, no tiene nada, Emma. Debes ir pronto.

Mi cabeza va a estallar. ¿Magia? ¿Tiempo que no pasa? ¿Dónde me he metido? ¿Y Regina? Esto no es la madrugada de viernes que esperaba.

-Ya viene la Bruja. Corre, sal por esa ventana y encuéntrala, solo vosotras podéis derrotarla. No dejes que te vean.

Me empuja hacia la ventana y justo antes de que pueda saltar me deja un beso en la frente. Me he sentido irremediablemente conectada a ella. Todo parecer ser menos loco pero… ¿cómo puedo creerlo?

Una vez en la calle, empiezo a correr desesperadamente de espaldas al sol, que ya asoma por la línea del mar. Joder, no se hacia adonde me dirijo, pero algo me dice que tengo que ir. Me siento increíblemente preocupada por Regina, aunque aun no admito eso de que es mi pareja, como tampoco puedo admitir nada, la verdad, todo es demasiado confuso. ¿Tengo que suponer que mi madre es de mi edad, o incluso menor? ¿Qué este lugar no aparezca en los mapas y haya tenido que traspasar una especie de cúpula que lo rodea y lo esconde? Es cierto que he visto con mis propios ojos como el paisaje cambiaba totalmente después del chispazo. Y ese bicho volador… tal vez solo era un oso o un lobo… "¡Vamos, Swan! Era un puto mono volador". Sé lo que he visto, por mucho que me cueste concebirlo. También he sentido esa extraña conexión con la tal Mary Margaret, pero ¿amnesia de toda mi vida? ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde todo esto? Aunque claramente este sitio si que me recuerda.

Sin aliento, me freno frente a una impresionante mansión. Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor: no hay ni un alma, lo cual es bueno. Me acerco al porche de madera, cubierto de enredaderas y musgo. Giro la cabeza por última vez antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y no puedo evitar fijar mi atención en un enorme manzano situado en el medio del jardín. Pero por muy grande que sea, tanto sus frutos, como sus hojas y ramas, tienen un color negro. Lo único a lo que recuerda es a la muerte.

Comienzo a ser azotada por un fuerte viento. No dudo en abrir la puerta rápidamente. Menos mal que tenía la llave echada.

Sin que me lo pudiera esperar de ninguna de las maneras, un ligero olor a manzanas comienza a tornar el ambiente de lo más espeso. Me apoyo en la puerta, de lo contrario estoy segura de que me habría caído. "¡Mi cabeza!"

No se escucha nada. El enorme salón está decorado con un gusto exquisito, aunque estropeado por la cantidad de muebles rotos y el polvo en ellos y las quemaduras en las paredes. Esas quemaduras no han sido provocadas por un incendio, tienen una forma circular y están distribuidas por todas las paredes.

Con un miedo tremendo pero llevada por yo que sé qué impulso, comienzo a subir despacio las escaleras. De nuevo saco mi pistola. Avanzo por el enorme corredor de la primera planta, el cual solo es iluminado por la tenue luz del sol temprano que se filtra por las ventanas. Tengo que mirar al suelo para no tropezar ya que está lleno de ramas que han roto los ventanales para penetrar en la mansión.

Abro la primera puerta que encuentro. Me quedo quieta, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Recorro la estancia. Parece la habitación de un niño ya que está llena de cómics y dibujos de superhéroes. Encuentro los muebles muy familiares, como todo lo de por aquí. Este sitio me da escalofríos. Me acerco hasta una de las mesillas. Definitivamente esto está pasando, me está pasando a mí y no puedo negarlo. Me siento en la cama y acaricio delicadamente el marco con la foto que he cogido. Indiscutible. El que aparece en la foto es mi hijo. No está solo. Hay dos mujeres, una a cada lado.

Creo que estoy totalmente convencida de que esto es real. A la izquierda de Henry puedo ver a una mujer rubia de unos treinta años y sí, soy yo. Reparo en la mujer de la derecha. Morena de piel claro y labios rojos como la sangre, con los ojos más profundos y expresivos que he visto nunca. Incluso en foto, no tengo duda de que es la persona más impresionante del mundo. Debe de ser Regina. Acaricio su rostro y paso los dedos por sus labios, dándome cuenta de que ya sabía que una cicatriz de lo más sexy los surcaba. No me da tiempo a asustarme por esto pues un fuerte olor a manzanas invade el cuarto. Mi cabeza amenaza con explotar.

Me recompongo y saco la foto del marco. Le doy la vuelta y mi corazón se salta un par de latidos: "mis mamás y yo". Increíblemente reconozco la letra de mi hijo, aunque sea de hace algunos años. O sea que es cierto. Necesito una explicación y la necesito ya. Doblo la foto con cuidado y la guardo en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta. Espero que a nadie le importe. Antes de salir de la habitación miro el teléfono. Tengo un mensaje de Henry deseándome suerte en el caso.

Vuelvo al ahora más iluminado pasillo, comprobando que todo sigue en silencio y no me voy a encontrar con compañías imprevistas.

La siguiente puerta esconde un cuarto de baño. Introduzco un poco la cabeza y puedo ver rastros de sangre por el suelo y la bañera. De nuevo este extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

Llego a la última puerta del corredor. Empujo la pieza de roble. Apenas entra luz entre las rendijas de las cerradas persianas, pero una mezcla de la dulce fragancia a manzanas y el violento olor metálico de la sangre entra directamente en mi corazón. Sin pensarlo cierro la puerta detrás de mí y corro hacia la ventana. Busco la cuerda a tientas y tiro de ella para iluminar la estancia con la luz del sol.

Escucho una especie de gemido a mi espalda. No quiero ni mirar. No quiero saber que o quien está detrás de mí.

Me quedo quieta durante al menos dos minutos, con las manos apoyadas en la repisa de la ventana. Sé que tengo que girarme, lo sé.

Lo prolongo un poco más, no se si voy a poder soportarlo, ¿y si es ella? ¿Y si no puedo ayudarla? No se quien es o… no se quien soy. Ya no se nada. Estas últimas horas están acabando conmigo. Me arrodillo un momento y soy incapaz de hacer que el nudo que se ha instalado en mi garganta se deshaga así que decido dejarlo ir a la vieja usanza. Las lágrimas contenidas se transforman en amplios ríos que surcan mis pálidas mejillas.

Abro los ojos de repente. Quien sea que esté detrás de mi necesita mi ayuda y no puedo negársela.

Me pongo de pie. Me quito la chaqueta y el jersey, quedándome con la camiseta blanca. El ambiente está demasiado cargado, casi no puedo respirar.

Finalmente me giro, aunque con la mirada clavada en el suelo, un suelo de mármol inmaculado. Llevo mis ojos unos metros más allá y puedo observar unas gotitas rojas cayendo desde algún lugar. Estoy muy asustada, realmente asustada. Miro más lejos y puedo ver unos pies desnudos medio apoyados en el suelo. Levantando un poco la vista me encuentro con unas bellas piernas estropeadas por regueros de sangre que llegan hasta el suelo. Se me encoge el corazón y no puedo soportarlo más. Elevo del todo la cabeza.

Nunca. Nunca en mi vida he visto algo como esto.

Me acerco un paso más solo para confirmar que mis ojos no me engañan. Es la mujer de la foto. Es Regina. Regina. No puedo moverme. Miro hacia el techo, desde donde cuelgan dos sogas, las cuales están fuertemente atadas a sus muñecas, hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar. Sus brazos están colocados por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que la eleven lo suficiente como para apenas rozar el suelo con los pies. Desciendo para contemplar su rostro, aunque solo puedo ver la mitad de este pues su cabeza inclinada hacia delante hace que el pelo lo tape.

Solo lleva puesta una especie de túnica gris que le llega hasta las rodillas y se abre casi hasta el ombligo, dejando ver quemaduras por su pecho y abdomen.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer me coloco delante de ella. Observo sus facciones durante un momento. Esos rasgos duros y fuertes. Los mismos labios que en la foto, aunque no rojos, los ojos cerrados y el gesto de dolor. Dolor. Eso debe de estar sintiendo.

Me acerco a ella y rodeo su rostro con mis manos, espero no hacerle daño. Definitivamente la conozco. El tacto de su piel se me hace tan cercano que casi puedo recordar haber estado junto a ella antes. Acaricio sus mejillas con cuidado. Para mi sorpresa, sus ojos se abren lentamente. Me quedo quieta. Y no solo quieta, también perdida en esos lagos chocolate. Son como en la foto, aunque estos están tristes y desesperanzados.

Puedo ver que hace grandes esfuerzos por enfocar la imagen, se ve que no está muy acostumbrada a la luz del sol.

-Cada vez te sale más real, enhorabuena.- rompe el silencio con una voz ronca y desgarrada, la cual no hubiera escuchado si no fuera porque me encuentro a pocos centímetros de sus labios.- Sabes que no es necesario que me sigas enseñando ilusiones de Emma, siempre voy a recordarla tal y como la ví por última vez.

Ahora si que mi corazón se ha parado. Bueno, al contrario, está totalmente desbocado y no consigo que vuelva a su ritmo normal.

-Vamos, aparece. Muéstrate, Wicked.- hablaba despacio, como si con cada letra se le rompiera la garganta. Cierra los ojos de nuevo.- Prefiero hablar contigo cara a cara que con una imagen del amor de mi vida creada por ti, si no te importa. Se que te encanta recrear su asesinato una y otra vez delante de mí, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Nunca conseguirás hacerle daño, porque aunque ella no me recuerda, ni nuestro hijo, yo lo haré siempre sabiendo que las dos personas a las que más he amado, están a salvo. Puedes torturarme lo que quieras, sabes mejor que nadie que tenemos, literalmente, todo el tiempo del mundo.

No puedo tener ninguna duda de que todo es real. Siento ese calor en mi pecho estando tan cerca de ella.

Prefiero no hablar. Rompo el contacto con ella, sintiendo un extraño vacío que nunca había sentido. Me dirijo hasta donde he dejado la chaqueta. Rebusco en uno de los bolsillos y saco una navaja, siempre llevo una encima. Vuelvo a ella, esa mujer que me acaba de confesar su amor eterno sin ni siquiera saberlo. La tomo despacio por la cintura, intentado levantar sus pies del suelo para que las muñecas no sufran más. Abatida, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Las lágrimas vuelven a escaparse de mis ojos, no puedo ni imaginar lo que ha sufrido. Noto como aspira con dificultad en mi cuello.

-Realmente te ha salido bien esta vez.- su voz vuelve a sorprenderme, supongo que siempre lo ha hecho.

La pego más a mi cuerpo, como afianzando mi presencia aquí. Elevo mi mano libre con la navaja para cortar las cuerdas. Me lleva más tiempo del que pensaba, son demasiado gruesas. Finalmente consigo soltar una mano, la cual cae sin vida sobre mi hombro. Noto como desliza su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza y siento que un líquido se derrama sobre mi hombro. Está llorando.

-Te echo tanto de menos…- dice prácticamente sin voz.

Me esmero para cortar cuanto antes la otra cuerda. No ha pasado ni un minuto cuando hago que la mano que acabo de soltar se enrosque en mi cuello junto a la otra. Me agacho ligeramente para pasar una de mis manos por detrás de sus rodillas y levantarla del suelo, haciendo que su cabeza aun apoye en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Quítame el encantamiento de una vez y mátame, no puedo vivir sin ellos.- un lastimero sollozo sale de su garganta. Se ha clavado directamente en mi corazón.

-Estoy aquí.- susurro cerca de su oído a la vez que me inclino sobre la cama de matrimonio que hay en el medio de la habitación.

La dejo con cuidado sobre las sábanas color perla y cuando me retiro un poco, su mirada encuentra inevitablemente la mía. Recostada a su lado, acaricio con dulzura su mejilla. ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta tan cerca de ella, en tanta armonía? Creo que sé la respuesta pero por ahora voy a centrarme en ella. No está bien. Empieza a tiritar. Toco su frente y está ardiendo. Me siento en la cama y tomo su mano, la cual está helada. No me había dado cuenta pero sigo llorando. También puedo ver como las lágrimas resbalan por ambos lados de sus sienes.

-Ahora mismo vengo, te prometo que no me voy a ir a ningún sitio. No voy a dejarte sola.- y lo digo de verdad. Me llevo su mano a los labios y al contacto, una imagen pasa por mi cabeza:

_-He encontrado a mi verdadera madre._

_-¿Es usted la madre biológica de Henry?._

_-Hey._

_-¿Le gustaría probar la mejor sidra de manzana que haya tomado?_

_-¿Tiene algo más fuerte?_

Vale, esto ha sido muy raro. Pero ella necesita cuidados. Me dirijo al baño en el que he entrado antes. Cojo todo lo necesario y en menos de dos minutos vuelvo a la habitación. La encuentro en la misma postura que hace un momento. Es tan perfecta incluso con todas las heridas y los golpes… Me pongo a su lado encima de la cama. He decidido que primero voy a limpiar la sangre, ya me ocuparé de las heridas serias más tarde.

Coloco una especie de cubo con agua en la mesilla. Empujo con cuidado el cuerpo de Regina hasta el centro de la cama y me siento en el borde. Dejo el agua oxigenada y las vendas a un lado.

Me voy a encargar lo primero de su rostro, el cual está lleno de cortes y hematomas. Me la quedo mirando. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece que se ha dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba colgada ahí?

Es dolorosamente preciosa, aun con el cuerpo destrozado.

Cojo un trozo de algodón y dejo que se empape n el agua. Lo deslizo suavemente por su frente, eliminando la sangre reseca poco a poco. Las heridas van quedando a la vista. No parecen muy graves aunque mis conocimientos en este campo son limitados. Limpio los hilos de sangre que han escurrido desde su nariz y labios. "Quien haya hecho esto debe morir". Me sorprendo a mí misma, nunca le había deseado la muerte a nadie. Termino de recuperar el color blanco de sus mejillas, y digo blanco porque es como tiene la piel. No debe haber visto el sol en años. Acaricio la línea de la mandíbula y pongo un paño frío sobre su pómulo que está bastante hinchado.

Ya me he acostumbrado al embriagador perfume de manzanas. Sé que he tocado esta piel antes, esto segura.

Retiro un poco el pelo de su cuello y me horrorizo aun más al ver una serie de heridas circulares a su alrededor. Posiblemente haya tenido puesto un collar de pinchos. No lo puedo evitar. Rompo a llorar. Apoyo mi frente en la suya y dejo que las lágrimas desemboquen en su piel.

_-¿Desde cuando las manzanas son una amenaza? Creo que debería marcharse, señorita Swan._

_-¿O qué?_

_-No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz._

* * *

_-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?_

_-Coger manzanas._

_-Está loca._

_-No, usted lo está. No me voy a ir de aquí porque, hermana, no tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz. Su turno._

* * *

_-Disfrute de mi camisa pues es lo único que va a obtener de mí._

* * *

_-También es mi hijo. Puedo hacerlo._

_-Solo tráigamelo._

* * *

_-Es cierto, ¿verdad? Todo._

_-Si…_

_-Tienes que despertarlo._

_-No puedo, no tengo más magia._

* * *

_-Suéltala. Suéltala. ¡He dicho que la sueltes!_

* * *

_-Ella no va a morir._

* * *

_-¿Eres la madre de Regina?_

_-Si. Pero no te asustes. ¿Quién es ese Henry del que hablas?_

_-Es mi hijo. Lo comparto con Regina. Es complicado._

* * *

_-Lo siento, llego tarde._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_-Yo la he invitado._

* * *

_-Ella no lo hizo. Conozco esa mirada. La conozco, y la creo. Aquí solo es Regina._

* * *

_-Emma, ¿ves algo?_

_-Dios, nunca he sentido tanto dolor como el que está sintiendo ella. Creo que está en algún lugar del puerto._

_-Tranquila, la encontraremos._

* * *

_-Emma, está aquí. Ven rápido._

_-¿Quién ha hecho esto?_

_-Un loco que quiere destruir la magia, pero ya lo hemos cogido. Aunque… Emma, no respira. Las descargas han sido demasiado fuertes._

_-No… No. Regina, por favor. No me dejes._

_-Emma cariño, tienes que dejarla ir._

_-No te atrevas de dejarme sola, Regina._

_Me acerco a sus labios por primera vez y la beso._

_-Te quiero._

_Una onda brillante nos rodea. Regina despierta._

_-Yo también te quiero._

* * *

**Bueno, como ha ido¿? Es muy mala¿? Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito!**

**Mañana subo la segunda y última parte :))))**

**Un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ay ay ay ay ay! Pero que ilusión por favor! No me esperaba que fuera a gustar :))))**

**Sé que todo va bastante rápido y que se podía haber sacado más de esta historia pero no se... Surgió así y no quería que fuera más largo. Puede que en un futuro... pero primero tengo que terminar la otra jajaja que me está costando la vida...! No le quedan muchos capítulos pero pufff..!**

**Y nada, que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que comentéis y que os haya gustado! **

**Aviso que el final queda así de repente, pero mi intención es contar el rescate de Regina y eso, no su vida después, así que...!**

**Espero que os guste el desenlace :))))**

* * *

Miles de imágenes pasan ante mis ojos, los cuales están cerrados. Definitivamente todo es real y Regina y yo tenemos una relación de lo más complicada, al menos eso parece.

Nuestras frentes siguen unidas. Me separo lentamente y abro los ojos. Ella no parece percatarse de lo que acabo de vivir pues sigue dormida. Me quedo contemplando sus labios. Casi puedo sentir como es el besarlos.

Con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido como para no escucharlo en mis sienes, sigo curando sus heridas. Echo agua oxigenada en otro trozo de algodón y voy desinfectando las quemaduras. Parece que han sido echas por un hierro al rojo vivo pero no lo sé, lo único que necesito es que ella esté bien. Siento la conexión que tenemos, es algo inevitable.

Curo la última quemadura que puedo ver en su abdomen. Tengo que quitarle la túnica y me da miedo. No miedo por verla desnuda o que se despierte y me vea desnudándola, miedo por lo que me puedo encontrar debajo. Prefiero seguir con la piel que tengo a la vista.

Paso un paño mojado por su brazo izquierdo. No se ha ensañado mucho con sus extremidades, al menos no con la parte superior. Llego a las muñecas. Se me corta la respiración. He olvidado quitarle las cuerdas. Con mucho cuidado tomo la navaja de nuevo y las corto. Lo que me temía. Están destrozadas. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo de mis ojos, y veo como también caen de los suyos. Sigue, aparentemente, dormida. Voy a hablarle. Sigue pensando que esto es una alucinación, y es más que real. "Estoy aquí para ti". Sacudo la cabeza. Las ideas se me cruzan constantemente, pero me doy cuenta de que es verdad, estoy aquí para ella. Pienso salvarla.

-Voy a salvarte, Regina.- susurro cerca de su rostro, acariciándolo.

-Para de mentirme, Zelena, ya no puedes hacerme más daño, así que por favor, detente.- es un murmullo ronco, sin vida.

-Regina, abre los ojos por favor.

-Mátame de una vez.- gira la cara con dificultad, alejándose de mi rostro.

Una vez que he limpiado y desinfectado sus heridas, me dispongo a ponerle una venda cuando, de repente, veo algo oscuro en la parte posterior de su muñeca derecha. Levanto su brazo con cuidado y me encuentro con un tatuaje de una pluma en tonos azules y negros. Creo que todas mis funciones vitales se han detenido. Inconscientemente me llevo la mano al cuello, tocando la zona donde descansa el mismo dibujo. ¿Por eso no me acordaba de cuando me lo había hecho?

-Regina, ¿qué es esto?- respira con pesadez aunque, sin duda, está despierta.

-Un recordatorio de que una vez fui feliz.- dice tristemente mientras su voz se quiebra.

-¿O sea que nos lo tatuamos juntas?- de repente abre mucho los ojos, aun sin mirarme. Parece que la pregunta le ha hecho reaccionar, así que me aferro a ello.- No recordaba cuando me lo había hecho, pero lo tenemos igual así que…- me encuentro extrañamente feliz, a pesar de la situación. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y lleva la cabeza a su posición inicial, frente a mí.- Mira, mira por favor, lo tengo justo aquí. Soy yo.- estas últimas palabras salen de nuevo sin que me de cuenta. Ni siquiera sé quien soy. Pero hace efecto.

-¿Emma?- dice casi sin voz. Acerca muy despacio una mano temblorosa hasta mi cuello, retirándome el pelo. Pasa sus dedos por el dibujo. Solo de sentirla rozar mi piel, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y una imagen ataca mi mente de nuevo:

_Regina me besa apasionadamente. Yo respondo de la misma manera. Caemos en la cama sin ropa, riendo. Apago la luz de la mesilla y con un movimiento de mi mano una enorme cantidad de velas en suspensión se enciende a nuestro alrededor. Regina me mira sonriendo._

_-Es que he estado practicando.- susurro en su cuello._

_-Eso está muy bien, sheriff.- dice sensualmente acariciando mi espalda._

_Deslizo la lengua por sus pechos y puedo escuchar como gime complacida. Sonrío contra su piel. Coloco una pierna entre las suyas mientras mi lengua busca desesperadamente la suya. Comienzo un leve balanceo que hace que entierre las manos en mi pelo. Jadea en mis labios. No me puedo contener, necesito probarla de nuevo así que trazo un húmedo camino desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, pasando antes por sus pechos. Acaricio sus muslos despacio, besándolos de vez en cuando hasta que, finalmente, mi lengua encuentra su objetivo._

Me doy cuenta de que mi respiración se ha acelerado como nunca en mi vida. No me esperaba ver eso. Vuelvo a la realidad intentando controlar los latidos de mi corazón. Me encuentro de frente con sus ojos chocolate, mirándome encharcados.

-Eres tú. Este tatuaje es lo único que Zelena no puede copiar de ti.- llora desconsoladamente y solo quiero que esté bien así que me tumbo a su lado y la abrazo pasando una de mis manos por su cintura y la otra hace que su cabeza se apoye en mi pecho. Puedo notar como mi camiseta se está mojando. Pero también puedo sentir el calor que se ha asentado en mi pecho, un calor que solo siento cuando estoy cerca de Henry.

-Todo va a estar bien. No te dejaré otra vez, lo prometo.- pasa una mano por detrás de mi cuello y esconde la cara entre mi pelo. La abrazo más fuerte, esperando no hacerle daño en ninguna parte.- ¿Por qué no puede copiar el tatuaje?- pregunto acariciando su pelo, intentando distraerla.

-No puede porque no es un tatuaje normal, es mágico. Y no nos lo hicimos nosotras. Apareció solo la primera vez que hicimos el amor.- abro la boca intentando decir algo, pero me es imposible.- Es una marca del destino.

-¿Destino?

-Si, cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran, el destino pone su marca para que no puedan volver a separarse.- la explicación hace que mi corazón de un bote de alegría.

-Necesito acordarme de ti, Regina. Nuestra vida. Todo.- de repente se pone rígida.

-¿Y Henry?- sonrío, aunque rápido me doy cuenta de que esto va a ser terrible, de acuerdo con lo que escuché, Henry tenía trece años cuando nos marchamos de aquí.

-Él está muy bien, va a empezar la universidad el año que viene.- se levanta de golpe quedando sentada en la cama y emitiendo un grito de dolor mientras pone su mano en uno de sus costados.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Universidad? Pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?- omite mi pregunta e intento que quite su mano del lugar.

-Si… lo siento. Tiene casi diecinueve años.- baja la vista. Se ha quedado un poco en shock.

-Oh…- es lo único que dice al respecto.- No entiendo como es posible que estés aquí, os di nuevos recuerdos y nadie puede haberte avisado.

-La verdad es que estoy haciendo esto a ciegas. Lo único que se es que he vivido siempre en Nueva York, al lado de mi hijo, y de repente suena esa grabación en mi teléfono y mi mundo se ha puesto patas arriba.- me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevo un rato acariciando su mano.

-¿Grabación?

-Bueno, parece ser que era igual de cabezota que lo soy ahora.- saco el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y busco el audio 49. Pulso el play.

Regina solo mira la pantalla del dispositivo mientras escucha atentamente mi voz. Vamos por la mitad de la grabación y sigue en la misma posición. No se que estará pensando. Llega la última parte: _pero no puedo permitirlo, Regina es el amor de mi vida y la necesito como necesito respirar, así que no hay otra opción. _Noto como mis mejillas se enrojecen, escucharme a mí misma decirle eso a Regina y con ella delante me ha puesto más nerviosa de lo que pensaba. Mi voz se corta, dando espacio a un profundo silencio. Veo como Regina empieza a llorar de nuevo y no puedo evitar que un pinchazo me atraviese el corazón, no soporto verla así. Cuando levanta la cabeza, una preciosa sonrisa adorna su rostro.

-No podías hacer lo que te pedí, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera por una vez.- pone una mano en mi mejilla y me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo.

No quería creer todo esto pero, sinceramente, ahora necesito saberlo. Necesito saber todo acerca de mi, de mi vida aquí y de la gente a la que quiero. Esa mujer, Mary Margaret. Dice ser mi madre y por mucho que me cueste dado que es de mi edad, sentí algo cuando me tocó. Así como lo siento ahora con Regina. Me he perdido en sus ojos, atravesados por la luz del sol, mientras pensaba esto.

-Antes he besado tu mano y he visto el momento en el que nos conocimos.- levanta las cejas sorprendida.- Y he tocado tu frente y he visto un montón de escenas, sobre todo una en la que morías y…

-Me salvabas con un beso de amor verdadero.- sonríe llorosa, al igual que yo.

-Si te soy sincera no podía creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando. Por un momento pensé que era un sueño porque estaba en mi momento de relajación del día y me podía haber quedado dormida.- me encojo de hombros.

-Estabas en la bañera, a oscuras, por la noche y escuchando música, ¿verdad?- la miro con el ceño fruncido.- Solíamos hacer eso todas las noches al terminar el trabajo, cuando Henry se dormía. Juntas.- sonríe, aunque con gran tristeza.

-Volveremos a hacerlo.- me vuelvo a sorprender. Pero lo digo totalmente en serio.

-¿De verdad?- me mira con unos ojos de cachorrillo que me recuerdan totalmente a Henry y me doy cuenta de que él tiene muchos de sus gestos.

-Por supuesto, Regina.

Se abalanza sobre mí. Parece que el dolor le da igual pues me estrecha fuertemente entre sus doloridos brazos y me hace caer sobre la cama. Me besa en la frente y siento como un remolino de mariposas se apodera de mi estómago. ¿Esto es el amor? Pensé que nunca lo había sentido, pero la sensación es más que familiar ahora. Se separa, aun encima de mí.

-Tú me hiciste adicta a las manzanas, ¿a que sí?- se ríe pícaramente.

-Si, bueno. Era lo único que podías tener de mí y aunque tú no lo supieras, conjuré tus recuerdos de manera que cada vez que te comieras una manzana, o sintieras su olor, te recordara a casa.

-Ahora estoy en casa.

Acaricio su mejilla. Coloca su mano encima de la mía y cierra los ojos, respirando lentamente.

Se inclina sobre mi rostro. Siento su respiración en mis labios. Es asfixiantemente increíble. ¿Me va a besar? Porque es lo único que quiero en estos momentos. Quiero sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quiero que me haga recordar. Quiero ir a por Henry y recuperar mi vida. La quiero. Sí, acabo de ser consciente de ello. Quiero a Regina, puedo sentir el amor que existe entre nosotras aun sin recordar quien soy.

-Emma.- su voz grave y sensual me saca de mis reflexiones.- Voy a besarte.- trago saliva.

-Lo estoy deseando.- sonríe y se inclina un poco más, aun sin conectar nuestros labios. La espera casi duele.

-Te quiero, Emma.- susurra débilmente a unos pocos milímetros de mis labios.

De repente un viento helado penetra en la habitación. La puerta se abre de golpe y una figura queda silueteada a contraluz.

-Pero que hermoso reencuentro.- una mujer de piel verde entra aplaudiendo en la habitación.- Pensé que no podría tener este momento nunca, pero fíjate, querida hermana.- ¿hermana? La miro, pero solo puedo ver su mandíbula apretada fuertemente mientras se levanta de la cama.- Te das cuenta de que tu plan para que no le hiciera daño está acabado, ¿verdad?- aun no soy capaz de levantarme. Puedo observar como todo el aura de mi… ¿Esposa? ¿Novia? ¿Amante? Da igual, puedo ver como todo en ella ha cambiado en un instante. Aun con esa túnica gris, tiene una pose de lo más agresiva. Parece una reina. Mi mente salta como un resorte. En la grabación me decía que mi pareja era alcaldesa y la Reina Malvada de BlancaNieves. Empieza a hablar con un tono realmente frío y poderoso. Parece que el mismo suelo está temblando.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.- aprieta los puños.

-Oh, no la tocaré. La torturaré delante de ti hasta la muerte.

-Zelena te juro que…

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a detener con tu magia, hermanita? Uy, que despiste. Ya no tienes.- rompe en una terrible carcajada.

-La recuperaré. Y entonces te mataré.

-Siempre con lo mismo, ¿no te aburres?- me levanto de la cama y me pongo a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa, rubita? La magia no se te daba mal, pero ni siquiera sabes quien eres, ¿me equivoco?- se ríe.

Todo pasa muy rápido. Siento como una especie de fuerza invisible me golpea, haciéndome caer sobre la cama y rodar hasta el suelo. Antes de poder levantarme escucho un sonido de cristales rotos. Me apoyo en la cama y alcanzo a ver a Regina tratar de levantarse tras haber impactado contra un enorme espejo. La tal Zelena se coloca delante de ella.

-Aun no sabiendo quien es, se preocupa por ti, ¿eh? Eso es amor.- la coge del cuello y la levanta.- Mira, si te ha curado hasta las heridas.- se gira para mirarme.- No creas que soy tan mala, se las curo todos los días para poder empezar de nuevo. De hecho eso venía a hacer ahora.

-Zorra.- me escucho gritar a mí misma antes de saltar por encima de la cama y empujarla, haciéndola caer conmigo encima. Cuando intento darle el primero puñetazo mueve ligeramente su mano y de ella se extiende una mano de humo verde que me oprime la garganta y me eleva. No puedo creerlo.

-Eso no ha estado nada bien, señorita.- se levanta recomponiendo su traje, ahora arrugado.- Tengo un control bastante bueno sobre mi ira. Pero la has colmado.- se da la vuelta para mirar a Regina. Doy un grito ahogado cuando veo que no se levanta porque está tratando de arrancarse un cristal de la pierna.- Oh, ¿eso? Vivirá, tranquila.

-Zelena, por favor, suéltala. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño, te lo suplico.

-Ay Regina, como me gusta verte así, arrodillada ante mí. Y le voy a hacer todo el daño que pueda. A ti ya te tengo, querida.- Volviendo a ti, rubia.- siento que el agarre desaparece y caigo fuertemente al suelo. Al levantar la vista veo unos tacones verdes, y justo detrás, a Regina de pie.- Vamos a ver tu resistencia al dolor. Sinceramente, espero que sea mucha.

-No se te ocurra…

-Ah, ah… quieta pequeña.- con un movimiento de barbilla ha hecho que Regina se paralice por completo. Ni siquiera puede hablar.- No te quejes, te he dado una posición privilegiada para ver sufrir a tu chica.- ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Vuelve a levantarme por los aires, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que mi espalda choque bruscamente contra el techo. Me deja caer de nuevo. Siento el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Sin dejar siquiera que me levante, me propina una patada en el estómago. Nada de magia, nada de trucos. Una patada pura y dura con la punta de su tacón derecho. Me retuerzo en el suelo, duele como el infierno. Busco la mirada de Regina, encontrando en sus ojos un enorme pánico.

-Solo acabo de empezar, Regi.- veo como le guiña un ojo.- Esto te va a encantar, es muy de tu estilo.

La realidad se distorsiona a mi alrededor. Me mareo, y no solo por los golpes, sino porque nos encontramos en una habitación a oscuras, solo iluminada por un enorme cúmulo de fuego en tonos azules, amarillos y naranjas que se acerca a mí.

-¿Puedes sentirlo, verdad? ¿Notas como te va quemando la piel?

Grito de dolor, no puedo ver a Regina pero se que está ahí. El fuego me está quemando, solo soy capaz de sentirlo rodeándome. Me está abrasando, pero no me mata. Sigo gritando hasta que siento que caigo al vacío. El fuego desaparece. Pero es sustituido por un inmenso lago de aguas congeladas. Siento el agua fría mojando mi cuerpo. Trato de nadar hasta la superficie, y justo cuando voy a salir, una enorme capa de hielo me lo impide. Intento aguantar la respiración todo lo que puedo, me estoy ahogando. Solo puedo pensar en Regina, y en Henry. Va a perder a su madre y nunca podrá saber el porqué. Con estos pensamientos siento que pierdo fuerza en los brazos y las piernas. Puedo notar como el agua va llenando mis pulmones. Cierro los ojos y me dejo hundir en ese lago. Antes de perder la consciencia noto como unas manos me sacan del agua. Estoy temblando encima del hielo, totalmente empapada y aun escupiendo agua. Busco a Regina y no la veo. Solo puedo ver a la Bruja delante de mí, sosteniendo una brillante espada.

-¿Sabes? Era tuya, Salvadora.

Yo sigo de rodillas. No soy capaz de levantarme, mi temperatura corporal es demasiado baja. Veo como eleva la espada sonriendo. Me va a asestar un golpe que me va a matar, lo se, puedo sentirlo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y veo a Henry, pero inevitablemente veo a Regina, me he dado cuenta de que lo último que quiero ver antes de morir es su sonrisa.

-¡NO!- escucho en la lejanía.

Abro los ojos. Estoy en la habitación de Regina. Nada de hielo, nada de fuego. Ahora si veo a Regina, se encuentra justo delante de mí. No se como pero se ha liberado de la parálisis y no solo eso, sino que lo que cubre su cuerpo ya no es una túnica gris, ahora lleva puestos unos pantalones de cuero negros y una chaqueta de terciopelo rojo que, por detrás, le llega hasta las rodillas y, por delante, está adornada por una gran cantidad de botones plateados. Me parece imposible que pueda sujetarse con las botas que lleva puestas, esos tacones deben medir al menos quince centímetros, pero ella parece estar en su salsa con ellos.

Busco a Wicked, que aun empuña la espada, ya dirigida hacia mi cuello. De alguna manera Regina se ha puesto delante de mí y ha parado la espada. Veo que ha cogido el filo con sus manos. También puedo notar como unas gotitas de sangre caen al suelo. La Bruja se está esforzando para parar a Regina. Parece que su magia ha vuelto.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dice arrastrando las palabras por el esfuerzo.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero si sé que estás perdida, hermanita.- dice de manera mordaz, emulando la voz de Zelena.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad? Siempre subestimé el poder de los sentimientos. Pero lo siento, no puedo dejarte ganar.

Suelta la espada y extiende las manos hacia delante, de manera que Regina sale despedida por encima de mi cabeza. Me giro para correr a ayudarla, pero me doy cuenta de que ha roto la ventana y ha caído al jardín. Me apoyo en la repisa de la ventana y la veo de pie, como esperando con esa pose de suficiencia que mostraba antes.

Veo a Zelena de rodillas, tratando de recuperar fuerzas. Cruzo corriendo la habitación. Cojo la espada del suelo y atravieso la puerta para bajar cuanto antes al jardín.

Abro la puerta de la casa y la Bruja ya se encuentra frente a Regina. Una bola de fuego se crea en la mano de la alcaldesa mientras que una bola de energía verde sale de las manos de Zelena. Se miran como retándose. Esto da mucho miedo. Pero tengo que ayudar a Regina.

No lo pienso, como todo hoy, corro todo lo que me permiten mis piernas, aun agarrotadas por el frío anterior, y con todas mis fuerzas, clavo la espada en la parte posterior del pecho de la Bruja antes de que pueda lanzarle la bola a Regina.

Me quedo quieta, nunca he hecho nada así. Cae de rodillas, con la espada clavada hasta el mango. Veo la expresión de Regina. Me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque a ella. Obedezco. Al segundo estoy a su lado.

-Dime que estás bien, por favor.

No creo que me salieran las palabras aunque lo intentara, así que asiento. Me sonríe para, al instante, tornar a un gesto helado.

-Eso no la va a matar. Voy a necesitar toda la fuerza que tengo para destruirla, y aun así puede que no lo consiga.- las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos.- Solo te pido una cosa, cuéntale esto a Henry, dile que le amaba con todo mi ser, que siempre será mi príncipe y tú mi princesa.- un sollozo escapa de mi garganta.- Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca, me olvides. Quiero que cuando veas que nos atacamos, huyas. Necesito que salgas viva de aquí, por nuestro hijo.- rodea mis mejillas con sus manos. La miro intensamente a los ojos, está preciosa, aun cuando las lágrimas estropean su rostro, y me doy cuenta en este mismo instante de algo que ya sabía. "No pienso dejar que esta sea la única y última vez que te vea"

-No voy a dejarte, Regina. Lo hice una vez, supongo que para que Henry estuviera a salvo, pero no voy a volver a hacerlo.

-Emma…

-No, Regina, para. No voy a irme, voy a luchar contigo, por mis recuerdos, por ti, porque… joder Regina, te quiero y ni siquiera sé quien eres, o quien soy yo misma.

Paso una mano por detrás de su cuello, la otra es llevada a su cintura y, sin ninguna prisa, hago que mis labios rocen los suyos por ¿primera vez? No lo creo. La sensación es maravillosa pero, definitivamente, no es nueva. Solo es un pequeño contacto, pero pronto empiezo a mover mis labios, haciendo que Regina siga mi ritmo con los suyos. Todo desaparece a nuestro alrededor, solo puedo ver una brillante luz rodeándonos. Paso la lengua por sus labios, pidiendo permiso para encontrarme con su lengua, y así sucede, suave, íntimo. Noto las manos de Regina acariciando mi espalda, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo, y es entonces cuando millones de imágenes de distintas épocas y distintos mundos golpean mi mente: maldiciones, orfanatos, cárcel, adopción, Regina, Henry, BlancaNieves…

Me separo bruscamente de Regina y caigo al suelo. Se coloca de rodillas a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Solo puedo mirarla a los ojos y sonreír, sonreír como nunca recuerdo haber sonreído. La abrazo fuertemente.

-Mi Reina Malvada.- aguanta la respiración.

-Has vuelto.- susurra en mi oído.

-Me has traído de vuelta.- vuelvo a besarla, sin la timidez anterior.

No puedo creer que haya estado tanto tiempo separada de ella. Todo parece volver a estar bien, no me importa tener recuerdos de dos vidas, la única que me importa es esta. Ya pensaremos en como devolverle a Henry su memoria.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

-¿Con lo cabezota que soy? Sabes que no podía hacerte caso.

-Tú y tus ideas.- niega con la cabeza.- Menuda grabación hiciste.- ambas reímos.

Un jadeo nos saca de nuestra particular burbuja, haciendo que nos golpeemos de lleno con la realidad. Zelena se ha arrancado la espada y una nueva bola verde se ha creado en sus manos.

-Esto va a ser interesante. Ahora que tu putita rubia ha recuperado sus recuerdos, te va a doler bastante más el perderla de nuevo.- habla con voz ronca y aun un poco inclinada por el dolor de la herida en su pecho.

Estoy más que harta. Sé quien soy y también de lo que soy capaz. Sé que puedo vencerla, al menos si Regina me ayuda. Juntas podemos, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos y no pienso irme de mi hogar otra vez.

Con un rápido movimiento, la bola de energía sale disparada de las manos de Zelena. Aun me siento un poco mareada y no me da tiempo a levantarme, pero justo cuando veo la bola a unos metros, Regina crea un escudo morado semitransparente que nos protege a las dos. Consigo ponerme de pie y me coloco detrás de ella. Las bolas verdes siguen golpeando el escudo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más grandes. Inevitablemente siento como los pies de Regina se van escurriendo hacia atrás, no creo que aguante mucho más. Me concentro en lo que me dijo en una de mis clases de magia: busca un objetivo. No un objetivo al que quieras atacar, sino un objetivo al que quieras defender.

Así que con toda la confianza del mundo doy un salto hacia un lado, quedando fuera de la protección del escudo. Regina me mira horrorizada. Le ofrezco una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le guiño un ojo y sin pensarlo mucho estiro mis manos hacia Zelena, haciendo que de ellas salgan dos torrentes de luz azul que impactan directamente en su cuerpo. De esta manera, las bolas verdes cesan, pudiendo Regina descansar. Agotada, se dobla ligeramente sobre sí misma. Me acerco y tomo su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Puedo notar como la energía fluye entre nosotras, como nuestras conexiones se vuelven a reactivar. Chispazos morados y azules se desprenden de nuestros cuerpos. Siento como me quema ligeramente el tatuaje del cuello, siempre lo hace cuando utilizo la magia combinada con Regina.

Zelena se levanta de nuevo. Mi ataque le ha debilitado bastante así que es nuestro momento. Antes de que le de tiempo a hace cualquier cosa, aprieto fuertemente la mano de mi esposa. Sonrío abiertamente al recordar que, efectivamente, nos casamos unos meses antes de que Zelena llegara a StoryBrooke. De vuelta a la realidad, miro a Regina intensamente, recibiendo lo mismo. Asentimos y, como si se tratara de una coreografía, extendemos los brazos que tenemos libres hacia delante. De mi mano vuelve a salir un rayo azul, mientras que de la de Regina, sale uno morado. Se acercan peligrosamente a Zelena, la cual no va a poder hacer nada para esquivarlo. Antes de que se produzca el impacto, ambos rayos se unen en una espiral de colores rodeada por un aura dorado.

Un momento después tenemos que cerrar los ojos pues una luz cegadora envuelve a Zelena. Aun con nuestras manos unidas y los ojos cerrados abrazo a Regina, escondiéndome en su cuello. Siento que hace lo mismo en mi hombro.

Han pasado, posiblemente, varios minutos. No escucho nada, solo un ligero viento sacude mi cabello.

Regina es la primera en levantar la vista. Un suspiro sale de sus labios. La miro, aun sin soltar su cintura y su mano. Veo como una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

-Cariño, ¿qué pasa? Lo hicimos.- limpio la gotita con el pulgar y la beso tiernamente.

-Si, lo hicimos.- sonríe.- No puedo creer que todo haya terminado. Emma, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.- me rodea el cuello con las manos y me besa en los labios. Como echaba de menos esto. Respondo al momento.

-Te he echado tanto de…

-¡NO!- rápidamente me suelta y con un movimiento de muñeca hace que mi espada, situada en algún lugar del jardín, se clave directamente en el corazón de un mono volador que estaba a punto de clavarme sus garras por la espalda. La criatura cae fulminada a un metro de mí. Me giro para volver a mirarla con gesto asustado.- Yo también te he echado de menos.- me dice riendo.

Retiro la espada del cuerpo del bicho y me acerco al lugar donde estaba Zelena. Como era de esperar, su cuerpo no está. Me agacho ante la atenta mirada de Regina y recojo del suelo lo único que queda de ella: su colgante en forma de esmeralda.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?- se lo enseño y me encojo de hombros.

-Voy a intentar una cosa.- levanto la ceja interrogante.- Quiero revertir la maldición. Creo que puedo hacerlo con esto.- toma el colgante d mis manos.

-¿Quieres decir que vas a llevarnos cinco años atrás?- sonríe.

-No, no. Solo voy a hacer que todo vuela a estar como hace cinco años, pero sin olvidar nada de esto. Podremos salir de aquí, juntas, y buscar a nuestro hijo. No creo que me sea muy difícil confeccionar una poción para devolverle la memoria, al fin y al cabo yo se la quité en cierto modo.

-¿Qué ha pasado en estos cinco años? Mary Margaret dijo que llevabas cautiva al menos tres.- agacho la vista y aprieto los puños.- Lo siento.- susurro muy bajito.

-Mírame.- levanta mi barbilla.- ¿Qué son cinco años cuando pensé que no iba a volver a verte nunca?- sonrío un poco.- La maldición que nos salvó de las garras de Zelena nos llevó al Bosque Encantado. No sé como lo hizo pero consiguió seguirnos hasta allí. Luchamos contra ella.- la miro sorprendida.- Sí, luché al lado de tus padres. Casi vencimos después de un año y medio de guerra. Pero en el último momento me capturó y consiguió quitarme mi magia. Volvimos aquí y… bueno. Ya ves como está todo.

-Recuperaste tu magia.- afirmo sonriendo.

-Gracias a ti. Cuando vi que te estaba torturando y a punto de matarte… Solo volvió a mí.

-Regina, no te imaginas lo mucho que necesito que nos demos uno de esos baños nuestros.- se ríe.

-Me encantará.- me coge de la hebilla del pantalón y me pega a su cuerpo de un tirón.- Lo estoy deseando.- me besa dulcemente.

-¡Emma!- me giro desconcertada.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- me lanzo corriendo a los brazos de mis progenitores. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que les he echado de menos.

-Oh, cariño. Menos mal que nos has encontrado.

-¿Acaso habíais olvidado que vosotros siempre os encontráis?- escucho decir sarcásticamente a Regina y no puedo evitar reírme. Tiene toda la razón.

Mi madre se separa de mí y en dos zancadas se encuentra abrazando fuertemente el delgado cuerpo de Regina. Me sorprendo, nunca la había visto hacer algo así pero me encanta, y para mi sorpresa, parece que a Regina también puesto que ha correspondido rápidamente al abrazo.

-Intenté venir a salvarte, al menos a verte, pero cada vez que me acercaba a la casa enviaba monos voladores o cualquier tipo de ataque para alejarme. Lo siento.- empieza a llorar en su hombro.

-Me valía con escuchar tu voz lanzando improperios contra ella. Era un seguro de que estabas viva.- acaricia la mejilla de Snow.

-Sabes que te quiero, Regina.- vuelve a abrazarla.

Siento el brazo de David sobre mis hombros y me siento reconfortada. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Echo de menos hasta sus arrumacos a todas horas y sus demasiado endulzadas conversaciones.

Regina y Snow se acercan cogidas de la mano. Una vez delante de nosotros, mi madre retira de su cuello la tela negra y desabrocha un collar. Lo tiende ante nosotras, dejando ver dos pequeñas alianzas doradas. Son nuestros anillos de boda.

-Mamá.- el apelativo me sale solo.- Las has guardado…

-Por supuesto.- Regina me mira con los ojos llorosos.

Coge con cuidado la fina cadena y deja caer en su mano las dos piezas redondas. Busca aquella en la que pone su nombre. Toma mi mano y coloca el anillo en su dedo correspondiente.

-Sí, quiero.

Hago lo propio con el anillo en el que pone mi nombre. No me importa que mis padres estén delante, me acerco a ella y la beso, la beso como si fuera la última vez, como cuando me despedí de ella en esa odiosa línea naranja. Pero no, empieza una nueva etapa en nuestra vida, la etapa más plena de la que podamos disfrutar. Por un segundo puedo ver todos y cada uno de los momentos que he vivido junto a ella, tanto los buenos, como los malos, pero algo me dice que en cuanto tengamos a Henry con nosotras, los únicos que vamos a tener son los buenos.

-Siempre.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno!**

**Pues hasta aquí llega esta mini aventura! Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo, aunque tratar el teme de la magia y los sentimientos desde la primera persona me cuesta mucho, así que también ha sido una especie de reto personal! **

**Y si encima os gusta... yo más feliz que una perdiz :))))**

**Un beso enorme! Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
